The Origin of The Ninja
by Syn'ri
Summary: In a world with only sorcerers, samurai, and weird assasins. One girl must collect six warriors to help her save the life of her father. A fallen King. Join her on a journey of a love/hate relationship and her blossoming into a warrior of her own right.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. That'd be awesome.

000000000000000000000000000000

Beautiful. That's the word that described this mystical place. It was like no other, for there was no other like it. This place was the most prominent kingdom in all of Carthurne, or its more formal name known as Carthurne of all Five nations. And as the name made you presume, Carthurne was made up of five nations and even more kingdoms, but there was still no kingdom like this one. FayEarthe or more known around the world as Konoha.

FayEarthe was only to be called by that name only by its villagers. If anyone who was not apart of the village even tried to utter its name, their tongue would be cut out before they even reached the last syllable. That was what was so great about FayEarthe. The villagers were so loyal to its kingdom and its Royals. The villagers followed their leader blindly because they knew they could trust him and his family whole heartedly, and what really got them was how much of a kind leader he was. He made sure that not a single person was homeless or hungry in his massive village. No one was without work or care in his village, and all elders were highly respected and listened too.

If anyone saw that someone was in need, they helped them and kept them safe. They even liked how their leader took care of his deceased brother's son. Which inspire them even more to help. The villagers loved his whole family, but who they loved the most out of all the family was the leaders eldest daughter. She was sweet, kind, and some might say adventurous. She always was in the village playing with the village kids and sparring with the soldiers in her Royal army. Though right now she was currently spending time with her older cousin and her adorable younger sister.

They were riding through the brush of the palace wooden area on their horses. Currently in the lead was a young man riding a black stallion. He seemed to be quite tall from the way his legs dangled from the horses body. He had dark brown hair that was held together only by the silk white band at the end. The man was in all white from head to toe. He had on a silk white Chinese style top that had buttons going from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt that had a silverish gray etchings init. He had on some white Ergian ( A kingdom in the Earth nation modeled after Egypt.) cotton pants that stopped at his ankle and some white slippers that covered his whole foot. The man looked back for his cousins giving you a view of his young handsome face.

His face was chiseled, and looked like he was about 18 years old. He had slightly pale skin and high cheek bones and a pert nose. He had red lips that slightly parted as he focused a head of him with his pale white eyes. He looked ahead to see his younger cousin cut him off on her tan colored mare. He looked up to see the mane off his cousin who's hair color resembled his. Though hers was slightly lighter. She was also wearing something similar to his outfit hers being a bright red with gold etchings on her shirt, her pants, and her slippers. Which were all silk.

Her hair was loose as it lightly fluttered up with her steady pace. Reaching her shoulders, and she turned around and giggled at passing her older cousin. She had soft features. Looking to be around the age of 12. She looked like a younger girl version of her cousin with her equally pale skin, and her resembling cheek bones and nose. The only difference was her eyes were more a creamy white silverish color and her lips were a more ruby color.

"Wow Neji-nii-san, I'd think that you'd be a lot better having been riding for ten years already," Hanabi said as she taunted her cousin. Letting her hidden competitive side come out. She looked back again to see Neji smirking.

"I'd think before you say anything Hanabi-chan. We both know Hinata rules on the horse. By the time we time we pass the strawberry patch field she'll be in the lead. Then I'll make my move," Neji slightly yelled over the clacking hooves of his horse.

"Are you kidding? Starburst can take your Alemian and Hinata-nee-san's Foxwing," Hanabi said as she looked forward again. She could tell the were about to reach the strawberry field from the clearing of wild flowers she was in. Sometimes her kingdom was just so beautiful. The field was filled with grape Hyacinths, pink Cyclamen, Dalea, Androsace and Androsace alpina which went great with the Cyclamen, Eastern Juniperus, Dewberry, Calla lilies, and more species Hanabi didn't know the name of.

There was also a spring with crystal blue water, and as she continued to ride she say the waterfall the spring connected with. She looked just up ahead and saw a field of strawberries, cherries, blueberries, black berries, and every berry known to man, or at least FayEarthe. She knew she was gonna win this time. She just had to. She had to beat Hinata.

It almost seemed that Neji was going to have to eat his words. Which he was not looking forward to. Until the passed a cliff with greenery on it. Hanabi was there. She would not be last this time. Hinata would lose for once. She was ten feet away when she saw a shadow over head. She looked up to see her sister's pure white horse drop down six feet in front of her. Taking the lead into the strawberry patch.

Hinata's horse was beautiful with it's blond mane and tail. Some would say the rider was just as beautiful. Infact, most would say that. She was the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. She and her sister were his pride and joy. She was also next in line to the throne. If she couldn't do it, Hanabi would, and if not Hanabi, Neji was next.

She was tall and beautiful and while her whole family except her deceased mother had brown hair, Hinata stuck out with her dark blue hair and lavender colored eyes. She was slender, and though she never showed off her body, she at least knew it was pretty nice if she risked being pretty vain.

Like her cousin and sister, she has high cheek bones and a pert nose. Though what she was wearing was the complete opposite of them. While they both looked like the Royals they were, she looked like a common villager with her cotton black capri hakamas that slightly blew as she rode her horse. While she was wearing a short black kimono that ended mid thigh over her hakamas, that she used for a shirt. The shirt was open from the top of her bosom to her waist wear she had a obi tied around her waist, but while the shirt was open, under the open kimono top she had white wrappings that were usually used to bandage the injured. She was using that to cover up her breast. Leaving her completely covered and flatchested as black slippers covered her feet.

Hinata's dark blue hair was down and fluttering in the wind as she rode Foxwing. Her dark blue hair reached her butt, and she had two long bangs that reached her thigh in the front. Letting everyone know she was next in line for the throne though she was still 17. Her bangs, and her hair were both curled. Even though her hair was naturally wavy.

She was currently lost in thought as she rode her horse. She could just get lost when riding. She never tried to compete when riding with Neji and Hanabi. She just rode because it gave her freedom. The only reason she even passed Hanabi was because the girl was simply too slow. She couldn't be free when riding behind someone. Having to watch her speed to make sure she didn't topple over anyone, but she was still thinking.

She was thinking about her father. He had began to become weak and tired all of the time. She didn't know how it happened. It started a month before, and it just got worse to the point he was bedridden now. Hanabi didn't know about it because they didn't want to worry her at such a young age, but she knew Neji could already tell from the glances he kept sending her. Though Hinata could tell if he kept getting worse, she would have to take over before her time.

Behind her Hanabi was fuming as she kept snapping at Starburst reins. Slightly irritating the horse as it began lightly bucking her. Giving her a warning as Neji shot off in front of her with a chuckle. Now she was really pissed as she began easing on the reins to catch up to her family.

They were still riding when Hinata noticed they were coming up to the castle, palace. Whatever you chose to call it. That was why Hinata chose to hang near the village more often. She couldn't stand the constant hassle of people calling her Hinata-sama or Hyuuga-sama. Really she just wanted to be a regular girl, but she knew that was never going to happen as she reached her home since childhood.

Her home was very tall and menacing as it seemed to give off a silent threat. Oh how she used to love to roam the place gardens when she was young. They were filled with more common flowers then the ones in the strawberry patch, but just as beautiful. They were covered in daffodils, lilies, roses, sunflowers, magnolias, and during spring it also included tulips. That was _her_ haven. In the garden, and it soon also became Hinata's.

Even after the incident though, Hinata still went there to reminisce, but after her 10 birthday, there was no more of that. She soon had to attend her father's meetings with the council, the elders, and the other leaders. Her father also didn't approve of her hanging in the village. Saying it was not fit for a hime. Don't get her wrong. Her father loved all his people and her, and he treated them exceptionally well compared to other kingdoms. It was just he was caught in his old ways.

Hinata got off her horse as she began walking through the open field to the castle. She looked back to see Neji and Hanabi ride in with Neji a couple of feet ahead. She smiled kindly as she saw Hanabi giving her the death glare, and Hinata then knew she was going to have to watch her back as she slept. It was going to be a hard feat, but she managed that day she pushed Neji in 'shark' infested pond. She swore to him they were only guppies, but he swore on his 'manhood' the shark was **at least** 32 ft long. More like 32 inches because the pond wasn't even that wide, and what kinda manhood did he have at the age of 7.

"Hinata-chan great ride. You win again. I guess I'm going to have to keep working on my form because you seem to be getting better by the day," Hinata could only send him a half smile still thinking about her father as she looked up to the stone 348 ft place she called home. She heard a throat clearing and saw her sister hold out her hand. Hanabi was a real diplomat. Stoic and regal. Just like their father.

"Yes, good ride Hinata-nee-san. You are currently undefeated. For now, so I guess I shall also continue and renew my training for perfecting my skills," Hanabi said with an air of fakeness as she shock Hinata's hand ( Hanabí's not evil. She's just a brat that likes things her way. Which will lead to her doing slightly evil things.). Hinata smiled at Hanabi as she slightly giggled and smiled back. They fought sometimes, but they were still sisters.

"Hanabi-chan, like I told you before. I don't ride to win. I just ride because it helps me think and I enjoy the slight rush I get from it," Hanabi returned to her composure and slightly nodded as she continued her walk to their home. Hinata knew Hanabi let it go then, but she would not stop thinking about their little rides as Hinata's thing to best her in. Hinata didn't know what was up with that girls mind. Someone was apparently always out to get her.

Hinata giggled as she looked up to see Neji's face go from playful to completely serious in one nanosecond flat. Making Hinata seize in her giggling to look at him quizzically. Neji just gave her a cold look and began walking up the path way to go inside. Just giving Hinata a fleeting glance that told her she better follow. Now. Hinata didn't argue as she began following him inside.

Her and Neji walked in complete silence only speaking and moving when they greeted servants who addressed them and bowing when the Hyuuga elders walked by. Hinata was sneaking glances at Neji and fiddling with her fingers as they walked. Something she only did when nervous. She knew if she spoke right now, she would probably break out in a stutter. Though she knew speaking and asking questions would not do her any good in this moment. Neji only told you anything when he was like this if he wanted to, but Hinata was getting more fidgety as the walked the maze she called home.

As she fidgeted, Neji got more and more impatient with her. It was not like he was leading her into the dungeons to lock her up so he could rule the kingdom. Though he should not mention that to Hanabi. She just might get ideas, but Neji was getting so irritated he sped up his walk to get to their destination. The sooner they got there. The sooner Hinata's nervousness stopped affecting him, but Hinata was too busy thinking about where he was taking her to notice he'd sped up, or the fact that they were now standing in front of her father's door to his.

Neji looked at Hinata and noticed she wasn't paying attention, so he snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention. Hinata looked at him with a confused look that held slight fear. Neji just sighed. He knew he was being slightly cold to her, but what he was about to tell, or more like show her, was going to truly break her heart. That's why he offered for all three of them to go riding. He needed her to be calm when he showed her this, so he softened his features and she smiled a smile that was probably going to be her last smile in a while as he began.

"Hinata-sama, what I am about to show you will probably crush you. I have been trying to hold off on this for the last week. I have been keeping you busy around the village, so you didn't have to see what I am about to show you. But I have to show you now before it is too late," Neji said as he stepped to open the door. Hinata noticed he called her sama. Which he hadn't done since he was 12. Yes, Hinata had noticed he kept on trying to keep her busy, but she didn't think it had anything to do with her father.

Neji prepared himself as he slowly opened his uncle's bedroom door. Hinata looked at him for second and then walked past him to walk in the room. Hinata walked in and gasped. What she saw in front of her made her want to retch out her lunch. She didn't think she could bare it, but as she tried to leave Neji held her in place. Making her look at the bed were her father now laid as she sobbed.

There on the bed was her 36 year old father looking like he was tripled in age. His once long silky brown mane was now looked like a raggedy gray mess. His beautiful once silverish white eyes were now a sickly gray, and his once slightly pale skin was now the color of snow. His muscles were now nonexistent and his whole body was just bones.

Hinata looked at him and she couldn't take it as she collapsed in her sobs. Neji kneeled down next to her as he rocked her slowly. This was exactly what he was afraid of when he showed her. He heard the door crack open, and Chiyo-baa-sama walked in. Chiyo-baa-sama was the healer of the palace, and she was also the woman who practically raised Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji himself.

Chiyo was a short woman in stature. Standing at a mere 4'9, but it didn't matter because the aura that surrounded her stood tall. She had flickering kind sorta withered forest green eyes that were surrounded by laugh marks and pale slightly wrinkled skin. She was wearing a dark green dress with a cream covered shawl that covered her top. She looked over to Neji and Hinata and smiled as Hinata continued to sob.

Chiyo walked over to Hiashi's bed as she laid down the tray on his gold plated nightstand, and Neji just noticed it as Hinata finally looked up. She was still crying as she watched Chiyo. Chiyo got some powder and poured it into steaming water as she stirred it up. She then began lifting up Hiashi as she definitely now had Hinata's attention. She lifted his head in her hands she then began pouring the mixture down his throat.

Then right before their eyes, Hiashi's skin went from wrinkled and pale to tan and slightly withered. Hinata gasped again as she then ran to Hiashi's side now crying tears of joy, and Chiyo was sad she would have to ruin one of her wards happiness. But she couldn't lead the girl on, and from what she could tell, the village Konoha ( That's what I am mostly going to be calling it from now on.) was about to be going through a lot of hard times without their king. They needed a leader.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you cured Otou-sama of whatever his ailment was. Y-you made me so happy. I thought for sure Otou-sama was dead. For that you will be getting a feast in you name and double in pay and...," Before Hinata could finish she was interrupted by Chiyo's finger being placed on her pink rose lips.

"I am sorry Hinata-sama, but... nothing can cure your father now,"Hinata looked like she was about to protest after seeing what Chiyo's counter potion could do, but before Hinata could interrupt, Chiyo placed her hand flat on Hinata's mouth. Making Hinata instantly know not to say a thing after years of having Chiyo as her caretaker. While Chiyo would love a increase and pay because her brother was such a bum, she could not mislead the child she had practically raised since birth.

"Hinata...the virus your father has is almost incurable, and even if you could cure it, it has natural properties that are almost irreversible. While the potion I use can help prolong the effects, I could never really cure it with the materials I have. The ingredients for the potion used on him can only come from one place, and only a all powerful sorcerer could make this in less than a hundred years," Chiyo paused to see Hinata's eyes water again, but she had to tell her this because she knew Hinata. She had to give her a choice of rather to take the hidden quest in her explanation, or to start her training as Queen of Konoha.

"You see Hinata, this potion does not only give the image of the life of its victim aging, but this potion actually eats the victims life essence. And I hope from my teachings that you know how important life essence is," Hinata briefly nodded as Chiyo continued," Each person has an amount of life force, and also a reserved life force for emergencies. Some people's life force is more than others, and some are very fleeting, but with this potion, the properties don't attack the main life force as is to be expected," Hinata gave a gasp, but she also continued listening as Neji finally walked over from his spot to join them.

"As you both know, the life force and it's reserves are held in the main life stream, but no one really actually knows were the reserves are. We only know that when we are in extreme danger of dying and still have our life force reserves, they just seem to activate without us even searching for it. Leading to no one actually ever looking for the life force reserves. Just knowing they are there for us when in danger, but long ago your direct ancestor, Hyuuga Mana, actually found a way to use his special eyes to focus his life force in them, so he could actually look in a person's system to find the reserves. Making it where he could actually train people to find there life force in a time of drastic need, and they could use it when ever the see fit; therefore, strengthening it from the use," Chiyo looked at them and knew they wanted to know why they had never heard of it, but true to their silent word. They did not ask single question. Letting her continue and keep her dramatic effect she was looking for. Hey! Let a old woman have something exciting in her life. Since she didn't actually have any more beaus lining at her door. Oh! When she was young, how they used to...wasn't she telling a story.

"Now there was a man by the name of Uchiha Madara. He was Mana's best friend, and Mana also saw him as a brother. Which meant he told Madara everything about Project Byakugan. Which was what he called it. Madara was a jealous man. Especially when it came to Mana. Who happened to marry Madara's childhood crush, and nothing can stop a man with a green eye for evil," Chiyo paused again to give them what would later be patented the Yamato Glare Stare," So he kept on making a fool out of Mana. Letting him tell him all the progress he'd made, and how he almost perfected the Byakugan. Renaming the life force chakra. While Madara was doing experiments of his own named Project Sharingan. Which I have to say was a more effective cheap copy of the Byakugan, so when Madara challenged Mana to a battle, Mana thought it was just a friendly battle between friends. Not knowing Madara was out for blood, so Mana and Madara fought. Mana using the unfinished Byakugan, and Madara using the completed Sharingan. I think we both know who came out victorious in that fight," Chiyo said in grim voice that left no argument about the victor. Chiyo sighed from exhaustion, but they needed to hear this.

"So after that, Madara burned down Mana's home. With Mana, his lives work, and his wife in the home. But not knowing at the time Mana's son, Daitaro, was visiting distant cousins at the time. which is why the Hyuuga clan is still alive today, but what Madara didn't was that Mana had told someone else about his plains. Or more like this person was actually ordered to spy on Mana from his lord. Whom still remains unknown. The sorcerer snuck into the house, and stole all of Mana's writing about the Byakugan and chakra. Though his purpose was not to strengthen the Byakugan, for he knew only Hyuuga eyes were capable of such a feat. But what he set out to do was make an irreversible life force break down potion to kill his coldhearted. Which is probably the cousin potion of what father is now suffering through. You see what is happening is that the potion actually attacked the reserves first, and seeing as the main life force is one third of the reserves, and since the potion was not directly attacking the main life force, it went unnoticed until the potion started to eat through his life stream to get to his main life force," Chiyo said as she noticed a crying Hinata now looking at her pale father's face with his hand tightly clutched in her hand.

Hinata wasn't stupid. Through the long winded story, she had noticed Chiyo giving her little hints telling her that there was a solution. There was a way to save her father, and so with a steeled resolve. Hinata dropped her father's cold hand to look at Chiyo with a look of determination, and Neji and Chiyo both say the look. While Chiyo was smiling because she had raised such a courageous perceptive girl, Neji was frowning hoping she hadn't noticed, too. Neji loved and respected Hiashi, but why go on a wild goose chase just to come back and see him dead anyway.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, you said that there is a cure, and I want to find the cure and save Otou-sama. I am willing to do anything f-for my kingdom. Which means they n-need a leader, a-and I-I am not s-sure I-I am r-ready for the j-job," Chiyo noticed how Hinata started stuttering while talking, and how the stuttering got worse as she continued. Letting her know Hinata was nervous but determined. Which made for a fine leader because a real leader had to be determined, but they also had to know when to question certain actions. She knew Hinata would make a find leader, but the girl was right. She was no where near ready yet.

"Yes Hinata, I said there was a cure, but I also said the potion was almost incurable for a reason. See Hinata, there are no ingredients to cure this. Just a stone. Just one little almost impossible to find stone, for do you know where you have to go to find this stone," Hinata nervously shook her head as she began twittling with her hair.

"Hinata to get the Armageddon stone, you most travel to the Forest of Meridia,"And all was silent because all knew what that meant. It meant if Hinata even attempted to go into the Forest of Meridia by herself, she was dead. She was absolutely positively dead. Because Meridia was no ordinary forest. Not by a long shot. Because Meridia was actually alive. As in the trees and bushes an stuff lived. They moved. They killed. If you got even within 4 ft of the Forest, they vines would uproot themselves and strangle you with your own saliva convulsing out as it mingled with your blood, and from just those three words, Hinata was already backing out.

But as she looked at her father who was laying on his bed as he slowly turned back wrinkly with his mane once again graying, she knew she had to try. For as was said before. All FayEarthe dwellers were loyal to their King, and she was sure if she went into the village to post for the King's, all would jump at the chance to go for their King's life. Even the blind and the crippled. For they loved him and his family, so what would it look like if their own hime would not go to such lengths to save her father. It would dishonor the Hyuuga clan. It would dishonor her family. It would dishonor herself.

"I have heard rumors of the Forest of Meridia, yet I don't know where it is. May I have a map before I leave. I plan on venturing out in the morning," And that was it. Neji soon lost it. He had kept silent through the whole endeavor. Not saying a thing. Thinking his cousin was not ignorant enough to think she could with stand an hour in Meridia when grown tough men who used to be soldiers never lasted day. He assumed because no one ever came back _**ALIVE!**_

"Hinata-sama, HAVE YOU LOST YOU KAMI FORGIVEN MIND!? DO you know what is in there? I am sure you don't BECAUSE NO ONE DOES. BECAUSE NO ONE HAS EVER SURVIVED TO TALK ABOUT IT!," And for the first time in a long time, Neji lost it. He freaken lost, and now Hinata was hiding behind Chiyo as Neji kept mumbling about 'Ungrateful cousins with a death warrant signed and ready,' as he seemed to be pouting. While Chiyo struggled not to laugh at her two ward, but she soon sobered as she again realized how life threatening this was.

"While I wouldn't have put it has he did, Neji is right, Hinata. You are grasping at straws here. Meridia is a big place, and even **if** the stone is in there, where would you first look. You wouldn't know where to begin. You don't know what the stone looks like, or how it reacts to the presence of humans. For all you know, the stone could be the one causing all the misfortune that happens around there. Also who is to say by the time you get back that your father will still be alive enough to salvage. So before you go running off on a wild adventure, you have to be well repaired," Chiyo slightly scolded her, and Chiyo could tell she was pouting without even looking behind herself.

Hinata walked from behind Chiyo as she pouted and began to sluggishly leave. How could she really leave now. It was alright when she had Chiyo's permission, but she knew Chiyo was wise. If she didn't think Hinata should go, then she wouldn't because she trusted Chiyo like the village trusted the Royals. Neji looked slightly smug at being proven right as he opened the door for Hinata to leave. Not noticing Chiyo's smirk.

"Hinata-sama, why are you leaving. I said you should be better prepared, but I do not recall saying you should not go," Hinata turned around with a new light in her pale lavender eyes as she ran to hug Chiyo, and Neji began sulking. For he knew he could not change her mind now. She had gotten approvement from Chiyo-baa-sama. Nothing he could say would stop her now.

"First off Hinata, if you are to leave you must pack your needed items tonight. For if you are to leave, you must leave tonight because surely you don't think the guards will let you out side the village walls, and the night guards are you usually to much of idiots to think to actually sleep during the day. They shouldn't be to much problem, but they are still trained to pick up a little more noise then usual so be careful. So you must pack things such as clothing, wash cloths, and womanly necessities," Neji and Hinata both blushed after that comment," And Neji, I am assuming you are going also since you two haven't been separate since you were both in diapers," Chiyo didn't even have to ask since they all knew the answer.

He knew it was irreversible to stop the damage Chiyo had done. He'd only brought Hinata there to help her mourn her father's for sure death and let Chiyo explain the effects. Now things were going in a motion he knew he could not stop. He knew Hinata was not just going to stay and ride out Hiashi's death, and he also knew he couldn't just let her go by herself. So he simply nodded. Excepting his destiny. His fate.

Chiyo also nodded. Expecting this also. She looked at the two teens in front of her, and she could not be more proud at what she had done. She had instilled in them loyalty to the village. Loyalty to each other and the family. It was a beautiful thing, and she was happy she was able to see the empowering of the next generation after her former wards Hyuuga Hiashi and the late Hizashi Hyuuga.

"Now I want you to both pack, but make sure to tell no body of where you are going. As in do not tell Hanabi, for the little gaki will probably want to go. Which means black mailing you to do just that, then I will have to make a disguising potion to sneak you out tomorrow night, and we don't have the time with the potion eating through your father's life stream to get to his main life force at every minute," Chiyo said with all playfulness gone from her face," Meet me at my hut outside the castle at exactly 8:00 because that is when the night shift takes over. Now go and make sure no one catches you," Chiyo said as they quickly left from winst they came. Walking with nothing being said. For they had a mission to complete, and words were not needed for they knew what they must do.

"I guess while their packing, I will begin the work on their mystical items and the weapons they shall need. Though while I'm doing that. I should work on a potion to take of those snakes. I have been getting a lot of complaints about them lately," Chiyo said because she knew who's handy work this was. For she was a sorcerer herself, and a sorcerer knows a sorcerers mark. Everyone had there on distinct one. It had to be one of the three Sannin's work. The worlds three most powerful magical wavers, and she only knew of one who'd stoop so low.

--

That night Hinata had her stuff packed and ready as she carried only a small knapsack with only the things she was sure she'd need, but as she was about to leave, she got a knock on her door. Hinata called out telling the person to wait as she threw the knapsack under her bed. She stood straight and walked over to the door, opened it only to see a night gown clad Hanabi rubbing her eyes. Hanabi might be twelve, but she never was a morning person. So she always went to bed at 7:00 on the dot. She didn't even stay up past 7:01.

"Hinata-nee-san, I have a really bad feeling about something. Like I am going to lose something soon. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I'm worried Hinata. Can I sleep with you tonight," Hinata looked at her like she was crazy. Why did it have to be tonight? Never had she come to her before. Was this Hanabi's sick twisted joke to make Hinata's life miserable?

Hinata was set on saying no when she looked into Hanabi's big innocent eyes and saw fear and nervousness. So she really was scared. Could Hinata really leave her baby sister in her time of need. No, she couldn't. Besides it wouldn't take that long for her to go to sleep will it. Hinata hoped not because she was already about ten minutes late. Hinata was a very punctual person. She did not like to be late for anything, but as she said before, she couldn't leave her sister in her time of need.

"Okay Hanabi. You can stay for just tonight," Hanabi did a squeal as she ran and nose dived onto Hinata's, and began talking at fifty miles a minute about anything. While Hinata was constantly thinking why did she have to want to do the sister bond thing tonight. She was cursed. Hinata was sure of it as she watched Hanabi talk on and on and on about some village boy named Hentai. Not exactly the most trusting name, but she'd heard of worst.

--

It was 9:45 and Hanabi was finally asleep. The talking had continued until 8:55 with Hanabi dosing off, but every time Hinata thought she was home free, Hanabi would ask where she was going. And she had to make up a retarded excuse. Though thank goodness the genius Hyuuga was to tired to even notice. Hinata was an hour and forty five minutes late, and she absolutely hated. But looking at her sister sleep so soundly as she snored with drool hanging out of he mouth, she didn't regret it at all.

She wasn't going to see her sister in forever, and it was best that they have that one night to themselves. Hinata walked over to Hanabi and kissed her on the cheek as she took off the necklace of the half moon her mother gave her. She sat it down on the night stand as she grabbed her knapsack, and snuck out of the palace. Almost getting caught by three maids and an actual guard. Hinata had changed into traveling clothes, and she was now happy she had as she ran down the grassy hill with foliage from the castle to see a small hut with a bright light shining through. But before actually going into the hut she checked herself out.

Hinata was wearing a lavender colored cotton long sleeve shirt with loose fitting black cotton capris that were only held up by a tight beige rope. She also had on weird black shoes that showed her toes, and covered the rest off her foot until past her ankle. She didn't know what the shoes were called since they had just been imported from Ergian. They were said to be comfortable, and so far she had no complaints.

Though Hinata didn't just change her clothes, she also changed her hair slightly. She first needed to cut her bang, so she cut them until the came a little past her shoulder because long bangs always showed Royalty in Carthurne. She was also shocked Hanabi hadn't noticed since cutting you bangs was almost like denouncing your heritage, but if this was for her father, she'd do it.

Hinata also had bandage wraps wrapped around her forehead ( You know. Like Neji when he covers up his curse mark.). Just incase she needed to cover her eyes or to keep her bangs from getting in the way if she needed to hold them back, and she was also undering a black cloak just incase she needed to blend herself in the dark surroundings she's be facing.

Hinata then finally got the courage to reach her hand up and slightly knock on Chiyo's door. The door was open and she came face to face with an enraged Neji. Neji was also a punctual person. Meaning he didn't like to be late or have to wait for someone who is late. He looked at Hinata up and down to check out her appearance. He didn't have time to lecture her about her punctuality when they had to leave as soon as possible. He was also a little surprised she had actually thought to cut her bangs as he did. If the bangs were gone, they'd be less suspicious, so he opted to just roll his eyes and let her through the door.

Hinata walked in to see the room illuminated, and as she looked on the table, she saw some weird looking items. Chiyo gave them both a smile as the both sat down around the table. Chiyo looked at them as she to up to go to a wielding stationary to pull out a three pronged weapon and a sharp tipped one. She lad them both in icy water to cool them down as she sat right back down as she began another tale.

"Tonight you began a journey. A very serious one at that, and you both begin it at such a young age. Now those weapons you saw me put a way are my own invention called the kunai and the shuriken. They are very strong weapons that must used with accuracy," Chiyo said with complete seriousness," Make sure to never ever touch the tip for they are both sharp and laced with poison," Chiyo finished as she now picked up a small stone that was around a plain string. The stone was as clear as a diamond, but Hinata found it was lighter then one as Chiyo placed it around her neck.

"Now, I know you are planning to go in alone, but with just you and Neji, you'll most surely die. With this, it will help you find the ones with most life force to help you through your mission. It will glow when you get near them, but not approach the person unless the stone begins to hum. I am serious Hinata. You must bring along at least six capable warriors on this journey with any hope for survival," Hinata nodded her head, but she also had a question.

"What will be there compensation, Chiyo? I am sure none of them will agree to go for free. I am sure they are going to ask for some payment, and how are me and Neji going to live with no money or food. I can only fit so much in my knapsack," Hinata said with worry. Her hesitation coming back almost ten fold as she twittled with her fingers. Chiyo seemed to smile as she reached for an item on the table.

"That is what this is for," Chiyo said as she handed Neji a deep purple knapsack with a golden colored draw string. The bag seemed to be made of suede material," This bag here is unfillable. Meaning you can put millions of millions of items in here, and it will never be filled. Just stick your hand in and think of the item you want, and it will come to you," Chiyo said as Hinata looked at the bag in wonder. It must have been an item especially made by Chiyo herself with her magic.

"The bag is already filled with more than enough money to compensate the people you choose to bring along. It is also filled with the map you'll need, extra clothing, an endless amount of food while your in the forest, kunai and shuriken I have packed, and _other_ items I am sure you'll need," Hinata seemed to blink at other as Neji shivered at the tone she used," The bag is also enchanted in other ways. It is connected to me, so if there is anything you need that I didn't pack, it while automatically be taken from my arsenal and placed into your bag. Also if the bag is ever stolen from you, just say _'Water Component'_ and it will return to you instantly. I have also made it where only you and Neji will be able to open the bag for safety," Chiyo said as Neji and Hinata only blinked at all the stuff the bag seemed to be able to do. It was incredible.

Chiyo soon stood up. Followed by Neji and Hinata as all three walked out of the hut Chiyo had ordered be her on place when she came from Taxeisius or Suna many years ago. She walked with the two to the entrance of the palace woodland area to send them off. She walked over and kissed them both on the cheek as she gave them one last warning.

"The world outside of Konoha is not pretty, so I suggest you be on your guard. You two need to hurry back as soon as you can because I do not know how long Hiashi will survive. It could be a month or a year. It could even be a day if I am not careful. The potion has not yet reached his main life force, and I will keep stalling it as long as I can. Hinata also before you go into Meridia, make sure you visit a certain women with horribly bad luck. Do not worry. You will know who she is for the stone will pull you to her," Chiyo looked as if she was going to cry before continuing," Make sure you take care of each other, and don't talk to strangers. Just all in all good luck," Chiyo said as Hinata hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek while Neji just nodded.

"We will Chiyo-baa-sama, we will do everything you have asked of us, and we will save my father," Hinata said as she turned around and her and Neji started of into the woods. Until she seemed to have forgotten something as she turned back around,"Oh! And also take care of Hanabi, father, and Konoha for me Chiyo-baa-sama. You are the only one I'd trust with that when me and Neji are gone," Hinata said as she waved goodbye and Chiyo waved also.

She knew they were going to make it. She just knew it because like Neji said. It was their destiny. It was their fate to go out into the world and do great things.

--

Elsewhere. Not far from Konoha was another land. This land was not as beautiful. Infact if you looked outside you'd see only gloominess. All the trees were dead and all the flowers never had the time to bloom as the atmosphere was filled with acid. The houses around the village were run down, and no one ever dared to venture out for to long. For there King was mad as in insane. If you stayed outside for too long, you'd be kidnapped and taken into the castle for...Experiments.

Overlooking the village was a tall castle completely incased in black as thunder an lightening seemed to strike at a daily basis. It never became night in that village, and no one ever seemed to catch the lights of day. It was if they were stuck. Stuck in the twilight of their on village. If anyone ever tried to escape, they'd beg for execution over being taken into the castle to _meet_ their King.

Their King now stood over looking a dark crystal ball as the to his study was opened for a young man at they age of 21 walked in. He was his Lord's faithful scavenger. Seeking out people with the guards to be their King's play thing. he pushed up his glasses as he looked over his Lord's shoulders to see a picture of two teens running out of the gates of Konoha switched to an old pale man with an ill look on his face as he laid in bed. The lad smirked as he spoke.

"Oh my Lord. You're work is so superb. Your plan is working splendidly. Soon with Hiashi dead, you will rule Konoha, but you will also have these worthless children actually bring you the Armageddon Stone. It is pure genius," The man seemed to laugh at his servants stupidity as he slowly put away the crystal ball.

"Oh Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto. You're puny mind can not seem to grasp the true work of a sorcerer," The dark Lord said as the young man scowled. Making his Lord laugh even more," I am not only trying to rule Konoha, and my task is not to rule the whole world. See my task in this world is to own it. To own it all with no body being able to call anything their's. My task is not to even have the little gaki's get there hands on the stone. For if they do, I will be finished. You see, I will get the stone in due time, but my task right now is to make sure those kid's don't get within two feet of that stone," Kabuto laughed at his Lord's pure genius as the man smirked.

"I will let them squirm for their little warriors, and I will even let them inside Meridia. But once inside," The Lord grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl laying on his desk and engulfed it in flames," They and all of this plane are completely mine," The man said as he laughed insanely. Slightly scaring his former ward turned servant, but not caring in the least bit.

It would be his. Every single living piece of it will be owned by him and only him.

--

Whoa! That was long. It took forever to write. I am telling you. So tell me what you think. I haven't really read one like this yet, but I think I am going to put this up for bids. You know like have someone else write it because I'd rather read it. Well anyway, and I know Neji and Hinata are a little. But this is a different world with no ninjas ore Hyuuga bith curses. Though Hinata is still shy around strangers since she has never been out of Konoha.

Next Chapter: Enter Shikamaru the Lazy Samurai and Ino the Bossy Assassin.


End file.
